


Notice Me

by rose_hare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idols, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jungwoo is a soft bunny, Jungwoo notices you on twitter, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, Kpop idols - Freeform, Lucas is a hot meme, Lucas | NCT, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Multi, NCT U, Oneshot, Other, cuteness, dowoo, doyoung gets jealous, jungwoo mentions you on vlive, kpop, nct 127, nctzen selca day, selca, selca day, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_hare/pseuds/rose_hare
Summary: You tweet on NCTzen Selca Day on twitter and somehow Jungwoo notices you and mentions you in a Vlive. THEN YOU GET A MESSAGE FROM HIM AND BOOM SHIT HAPPENS. (Doyoung also gets jealous that his jungwoo has found a girl) (lucas is a meme)





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be pretty rough / I didn't really think this one out hahaha

**Reader's POV**

**It is March 8th and you're scrambling around thinking about what to tweet for NCTzen Selca Day. All of your mutuals on twitter had theirs ready and you were the only one without a good idea**

you: @bunnyjungwoo

your closest mutual: @softyukhei

 

@softyukhei: Have you gotten your tweet ready for tomorrow yet? 

@bunnyjungwoo: No I haven't sksksksk I have no idea's  

@softyukhei: Well i'm going with a filter and a meme *sends picture*

@bunnyjungwoo: aww hahah that's so cute

@bunnyjungwoo: ugh tho, what do I do, help!

@softyukhei: hmm.. you could do...snow filters? plus some scenic pictures in between?

@bunnyjungwoo: oml, that's a great idea, I'll do that.

 

**30 minutes later you have taken the appropriate selfies and applied snow filters to Jungwoo's beautiful face**

 

@bunnyjungwoo: heyyy guess what!!!

@softyukhei: >~< what is it?

@bunnyjungwoo: I have my NCTzen selca's ready for tmr! *sends picture*

@softyukhei: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG UWUUUUUU THOSE R SO CUTE HEHEHHE 

@softyukhei: YOU LOOK SO GREAT AND YOU GUYS LOOK ADORABLE TOGETHER <3 I CAN IMAGINE IT!!! T^T

@bunnyjungwoo: omlll thankss, but Jungwoo is too good for me *cries* <3 I wish he'd notice me

@softyukhei: oml nooo! BTS often looks at Army's selca's so maybe there's a change that NCT U will!

@bunnyjungwoo: awww omg I wish!! that would be sooo amazing I just love Jungwoo so much skskskksksks 

@softyukhei: Ikr he's such a soft n lovable person

@bunnyjungwoo: I totally agree, thats why i love him sm <3

 

**At SM Entertainment**

 

3rd Person

 

"AYYYY Hyung!" Lucas yelled, "it's NCTzen Selca Day today!"

Oh right, Jungwoo thought. He and Lucas were meaning to do that today. He loves his fans so much and wanted to see some of them. Suddenly he was struck with a good idea.

"You're right, we should go live and take a look at those selca's together." Jungwoo shouts back at Lucas. 

"What is all this shouting about?" asks Doyoung as he walks in the door, "Jungwoo ah, what are you doing?" he asks curiously 

(for those who watched the Vlive with Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Mark, you'd know that they have the nicknames Dongpal and Jungpal and it was the cutest skskskskks) 

"oh, I'm gonna do a live with Lucas and we're gonna look at NCTzen selcas, do you wanna join us?" Jungwoo asks

"okay sure," Doyoung replies and sits down next Jungwoo.

"Lucas, get in hereeee!!!!" Jungwoo screams while grining in THE MOST FUCKING ADORABLE WAY EVER. Doyoung grabs Jungwoo's arm. 

"keep it down will ya, we don't want the other members storming in here." Doyoung says, squeezing his arm before letting go.

"Hyung whyyy," Jungwoo replies whining. He pinches Doyoung's side and he laughs. 

"Yoo I'm here now, you lovebirds," Lucas says as he walks into the room, "let's get started shall we."

They all sit at the desk, looking into the camera. They start the Vlive and then pull out their phones. 

"let's all search the hashtag plus our names and see what comes up," Jungwoo suggests and the other two nod their head in agreement. Doyoung and Lucas start scrolling through the search.

"Wow, these are really creative and nice to look at," Doyoung exclaims, excited. 

"They're all so pretty!" Lucas says with a smirky smile. Jungwoo punches him lightly. 

"Oml, that's not what this Vlive is about," Jungwoo replies smiling at him. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Lucas replies, "wait till you find a super pretty girl, we won't hear the end of it!" 

"HEY. Jungwoo won't find anyone there prettier than me," Doyoung interjects with a jealous frown. Jungwoo is oblivious and Lucas pretends to not notice Doyoung's jealousy. 

They make quite conversation amoung themselves as they scroll through twitter. They read the Vlive comments and answer their fans and they joke around with eachother, pretty happy. They're all super calm when Doyoung suggests they end the Vlive. 

"I think we've seen a lot of pretty selca's today haven't we," Doyoung asks his members. 

"Yeah we have," Lucas says, placing his phone down. Jungwoo is silent and the two members look at each other in confusion. What was up with their friend?

"Yo, Jungwoo, are you okay there?" Lucas asks him. Doyoung places a hand on his thigh, looking worriedly at Jungwoo. Jungwoo looks up and sheepishly smiles.

"Oh. uh. what? hah, yeah I'm fine," he replies blushing.

"OMG THE GREAT JUNGWOO IS BLUSHING!" Lucas shouts jumping up from his chair.

"SHUT UP OH MY GOSH LUCAS BE QUIET!" Jungwoo yells back while laughing. Doyoung just leans over and looks at Jungwoo's screen. There was a NCTzen's selca with Jungwoo's. They were both wearing a red shirt and black jacket with a snow filter applied. Jungwoo looked cute Doyoung thought, but who was this girl?

"Jungwoo ah, who is this girl?" Doyoung asks him. Jungwook looks at his screen and then back at his hyung.

"Oh, all the selca's were amazing but this one girl is so pretty I couldn't help but stare a bit," He told Doyoung, blushing more. 

"Heyyy, Jungwoo, we're still live remember," Lucas interjects awkwardly. He wasn't sure Jungwoo wanted all his fans to hear things.

Boldly, Jungwoo grabs his phone and shows it to the camera, letting the fans see the selca. 

"If you are this girl, you are so pretty!! Thank you for being my fan." Jungwoo said on the broadcast. Lucas laughs and Doyoung is silent. 

Jungwoo puts his phone back down and smiles HIS SOFT BUNNY SMILE, blush fading. 

"so pretty, so so pretty," he says softly to himself, but everyone could hear him. 

**(me internally: AAAAAAHHHHHH SKSKKSKS YEPPEO YEPPEO YEPPEO)**

Doyoung ends the live and walks out of the room. Jungwoo looks to Lucas. 

"What's wrong with him? He was so happy a minute ago?" he asks him. Lucas just laughs awkwardly and doesn't answer his question.

"I'm gonna go now hyung, see ya later," and Lucas gets up and leaves as well, leaving Jungwoo very confused. 

 

**On Stan Twitter**

 

Trending Hashtags:

#JungwooNoticesFan 

60.13k tweets

 

All over twitter fans were screaming and crying in excitement or sadness. 

 

@kittytaeyong: HEY @bunnyjungwoo HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE NOTICED BY JUNGWOO AND CALLED PRETTY, YOU'RE SO LUCKY <3 OMG YOU'RE SO PRETTY. 

@sweeteataeil: BITCH @bunnyjungwoo you're not pretty, you don't deserve Jungwoo

 

love and hate tweets and DM's were sent to you. You had to make your account private as the notifications and hate became too much. Then, later that night, your closest mutal dm'ed you. 

 

@softyukhei: Hey (y/n) are you okay?? 

@bunnyjungwoo: oh yeah, I'm alright.

@softyukhei:  _shared a tweet with you_

@softyukhei: "Jungwoo releases statement. "I do not retract my words about that fan being pretty, but I beg you, NCTzens, please do not send mean or harsh comments to this fan, every time one of you hurts her, it hurts me to see one of my fans being hurt this way. I am extremely protective of my fans. Please do not cause this fan more pain. Thank you." 

@bunnyjungwoo: oMG HE STILL IS SAYING IM PRETTY!!! why lolllll im not prettyyy 

@softyukhei: That's not true!! you're so pretty and amazinggg

@bunnyjungwoo: Why thank you!! you are too skskskksks ily <3

@softyukhei: of course! anytime. 

@bunnyjungwoo: OMGMGMGMGMGMGMMGM OMG IM SCREAMING

                          GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

                          skskskksssssssss omgggggggg

@softyukhei: oml, what is it???

@bunnyjungwoo: I GOT A MESSAGE FROM JUNGWOO, THROUGH THE @NCTsmtown twitter acc.  *sends screenshot of the dm*

 

@NCTsmtown: hello, this is Jungwoo. I would like to dm you privately. Are you okay with this?

@bunnyjungwoo: That would be okay :)

 

@realjungwoo: Hello 

@bunnyjungwoo: Hii. It's so great to be able to talk with you.

@realjungwoo: When I saw your selca, I was shocked for a minute ate how pretty you are

@bunnyjungwoo: That is so sweet thank you

@realjungwoo: I have to go to practice now, I hope we can chat more in the future

 

(ME: skkkkkkkkkk IM DEAD JUNGWOO WANTS TO CHAT MORE IM CRYING HE'S PERFECT AND ADORABLE AND SO SWEET SKSKSKKSKSKSKSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK HE'S SO ADORABLE I LOVE HIM SO SSOOSOS SOSO MUCH. LOL okay back to the story, I'm sorry heh)

 

@realjungwoo: goodbye, stay safe

@bunnyjungwoo: okay byee

 

(THE END) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this horrible oneshot hehe thx. <3
> 
> Twitter: @shuaijeno  
> Instagram : nctdreamuwu  
> 


End file.
